


Other Peoples Lives

by MarouliMeansLettuce



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, i dont even know, i started writing and, things just happend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:04:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarouliMeansLettuce/pseuds/MarouliMeansLettuce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original work. One day i just sat on a bench at my city and tried to come up with stories about the people who walked by. This was more of a practise for me, but i still liked it enough to post it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Other Peoples Lives

And so she sat there on the port. The port is more lively, she thought to herself, now that the weather is warmer. Then again who was she kidding, this port was always lively , it was the heart of this city. It never died as so did the city.   
It was beautiful. She didn’t do anything in particular. She just sat there, taking it all in. The people walking around, the people sitting along side her. She took in the warmth, the sun, the sea, the people’s mumbles, the bikes clattering, the dogs enjoying life like there is no tomorrow, the pigeons minding their business. She observed everything trying to steal a glimpse of their everyday lives. She could fill pages upon pages of just nothing here. She looked at every single person walking by and tried to make a story out of them. It wasn’t hard.   
The couple sitting beside her, for example. They were around their fifties and they looked happy. She thought that they were having an affair. That the man was married with two kids and a guinea pig at Kilkis and he stated a business trip to his wife to come here to her. That the woman lived alone with her sister. They met at university, but life separated them. They were a fling back then. Maybe they had gone on vacation together once on an island. Maybe it was her island. Maybe it wasn’t. Although fate brought it this way that they saw each other again after sixteen years. It doesn’t matter how. Maybe it was destiny, maybe it was magic, maybe it’s Maybiline.  
They left now. She lost interest. She had her fill of their life. Now on the next story. She felt like a bee, going from life to life, from stranger to stranger to fill her time. She saw a gang of five guys around her age. They looked like they had been through a lot together.   
She was sure they could easily fill her time with stories of greatness. How about that one time they got drunk together and tried to climb the White Tower. Only landing on their asses. Except for Pete who landed on dog shit, one of the gang, not Pete of course would tell her. Or that other time, Pete would start to change the subject, when they saved a dog at Chalkidiki from turning into road kill and they drove it all the way to a vet at the next village. And after a week George ended up adopting it. It was now their mascot. Her name was Ferrari and it was the only female that had their hearts. She would laugh and “aw” a little bit. It would be cute.   
She saw two girls with a baby boy. They would have to do. Come on don’t blame her. She needs representation, cause this is real life and we are around you. She thought that the girl holding the boy had gotten pregnant at 21 and she didn’t particularly want it. But she decided to keep it. Although when her boyfriend found out he flipped. You know how the story goes, he ended up leaving her. She couldn’t afford a place of her own, not with the baby coming, so she tried to find a roommate. She asked around, to her friends, family. But family gave up on her too, after she got knocked up. Except from her grandpa, he always was there for her. The girl got more and more anxious once she saw the first bill. So she asked around again, with lower standards. She asked all of her friends, and pleaded them to ask their friends too. A week later she got a phone call from a stranger. She had an edgy friend who would smoke some weird shit from time to time and they knew some edgier people. The person who called was a gay fellow who was looking for a roommate to escape his homophobic parents. She didn’t mind that. She didn’t have the luxury to mind. So they met and he moved in with her in her apartment. You know how it goes from there. She met his friends and she found her. She was surprised when she realized she could be kinda queer. Then she did some research and found out that bisexuality existed, along with hundred other sexualities that she didn’t know. When the red haired girl volunteered to come with her at the hospital she would give birth at she knew for sure. After thirteen long and agonizing hours her baby boy was born and she had found love once again.   
Now the imaginary lesbians were long gone and our original character, the one on the port, you remember her right ? Now she could hear a flute from behind her. The sound seemed foreign. It calmed her. She didn’t know when it started playing, she was lost in her story. She was getting kinda cold now. She thought she would have to move soon to shake the chill out of her. But she was sure, she would come here again and enjoy the hustle and bustle of her city.


End file.
